


時間孤島

by vvasasavv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 「馬戲團就像遠方的島嶼，我帶著望遠鏡遙望著，只要看到那些燈泡彩球，就像發現一整片大陸。」





	時間孤島

若魁登斯尋著回憶走去，是一條幽長而潮濕的空洞隧道，隧道旁是一幅幅未透光的彩色玻璃，若魁登斯仔細看，會看見那些玻璃刻畫著繼母的虔誠與自己的罪－－幼時受洗，童時禱告，在十二歲時跟繼母說他喜歡隔壁的麥克，耶穌、鞭打、聖經、禱告，傳教、負罪、斥責或其他。那些玻璃沾滿著青苔而那些蘚苔攀附在他的神經上，只要一觸碰便是濕滑的腥味。魁登斯知道那些宛如一股幽魂的暗靈，那些隨時會將他拉進去的什麼。所以當魁登斯．巴波擺脫那些怨靈時，他不再回看，徒讓那些漆黑的枝蔓從他的腳踝脫離，距他越發遙遠。但在那些昏暗而渾沌的恐懼不堪和憤憤中，魁登斯還是能找到一些零碎星光。魁登斯就這麼踏著那些星光，從那些混沌中，讓自己成為現在的自己。

那是由歌舞、白鴿、熱狗香，在天際忽現的火焰，射破氣球的空氣槍組成的粼粼光亮，主持人的喧鬧聲和小丑的笑聲是他的指路牌，伴著帳篷與帳篷相連的七彩燈泡，爆米花的甜膩飄進他的鼻中，他在柵欄外看著木馬旋轉一圈又一圈，一顆彩球滾過，而後又一顆。他看著馬匹與象遊街，背上倒立著迷你裙女孩，亮片閃閃耀眼。魁登斯在柵欄之後，抱著一疊傳單瞪著在黑夜中炫目的星辰。他向每個在亨利馬戲團巨大木招牌下經過的男女老幼發放傳單，那些傳單飄落一如帳篷內由大砲射出的斑斕彩帶。但魁登斯不以為意，即使這些母親用拮据的資產換來的油印紙被踩踏在地上，但魁登斯身後是不停的歡笑與焰火，魁登斯也會因為那些笑聲而微微揚起嘴角。縱使他與那些人群永遠隔著一道柵欄。

 

魁登斯‧巴波從未進去那座叫做馬戲團的島嶼，但那是魁登斯在童年冗長而孤獨的海洋中，緊緊能攀附的幻想孤島。

「那是我小時候的事，」魁登斯一隻手隨意的轉著星巴克的塑膠杯，另一隻帶著泛白傷痕的手指無聊的在木桌上交叉走動著，像是下一盤無盡的棋。帕西佛‧葛雷夫一邊喝著拿提，一邊看著那兩著手指隨著連鎖咖啡店的音樂彈動，像是國會的紙老鼠。而若從星巴克的落地窗望去，美國魔法國會也的確就坐落在對街金融大樓的內裡，那座警鐘依然矗立，但不再作響。而作為美國魔法國會魔法安全部部長的帕西佛‧葛雷夫，只需要稍微轉身，便可以看見他的正氣師正向大樓旁的熱狗攤買午餐，並且隨意的用魔杖將包覆熱狗堡的油紙折成了一隻鴿子，讓那個非裔男孩驚喜的大笑。

但現在葛雷夫只是盯者青年覆著鞭痕的手指，直到男人再也忍不住握住他們。「我可以消掉這些，」葛雷夫細細磨擦著青年的手指，感受那些新卻斑駁的痕跡較圓滑的觸感，「只要幾秒。」不了，青年笑著搖頭。他們讓我記得，這樣，我也許不會變成跟母親一樣的人。魁登斯的眼睛既清澈又深邃，真摯的像自己說的話就是真理。而在微笑後面，葛雷夫彷彿可以見到以前的，縮在暗巷的孩子泛起同樣的笑意，卻再也不見畏縮與恐懼。青年將手指掙脫了開，反手將手放在葛雷夫掌上。

「所以我說到哪了？」「馬戲團。」男人的聲音攪和著咖啡店裡廉價的爵士樂，帶著一種不那樣見外的親暱，男人將小腿靠近青年，引來青年臉上的熱度，葛雷夫感覺自己腰間的花朵綻放著溫暖。

 

對，馬戲團。青年認同的點點頭。「小時候覺得時間好漫長，但在馬戲團來時，時間便變得好短。我可以聽著旋轉木馬及摩天輪的機械音樂一整個晚上。」青年像是害羞般咬了咬桌上飲品的吸管，開始窸窸窣窣吮吸著那些咖啡色的冰泥。男人想在他小腿觸碰處再上一些，那隻蠍子也散發著暖意。這讓男人幾乎是惡作劇的蹭了蹭青年，讓青年將吸管咬得更緊，葛雷夫將魁登斯的手握住，感受著青年的羞澀與放鬆。

 

「馬戲團就像遠方的島嶼，我帶著望遠鏡遙望著，只要看到那些燈泡彩球，就像發現一整片大陸。」

青年將最後一點飲品吸完，「但那時我去不了那片大陸，就這樣。」

魁登斯站起身來，吻了吻比他年紀年長的男人。

 

（魁登斯曾經被麥克——那個笑起來有梨窩的男孩拉著跑，男孩微微出汗的手扯著魁登斯，他們跌跌撞撞的往亨利馬戲團的招牌跑去，麥克催促著他，口袋的零錢叮咚作響。他們當時還不知道瑪莉盧‧巴波就站在那張揚的木作招牌後，麥克與魁登斯的手在招牌下被拉扯開來。麥克到了大陸，而魁登斯則被留在漫長而佈滿灰塵的時光中。）

 

晚上見。青年在男人耳邊呢喃。晚上見。 葛雷夫回吻了青年，並在 青年與他擦身時撫上了魁登斯的大腿。

 

帕西佛‧葛雷夫總對接觸伴侶的印記樂此不疲，在迸發出安心與愉悅的同時更像是在確定青年不會就此遠去，彷彿只有接觸才能知道彼此不是相隔的。青年對此總是帶著些尷尬與甜蜜，有時他會趁機抓向男人的腰際——那開出花的位置，有時則會不耐的躲開，像是承受不住那些溫暖與安心，像是因為青年孤單的漂流太久，不知道著陸的那聲聲響。他們在時間的洪流中都當了太久孤島，忘記了怎樣上路。葛雷夫不只一 次感激著他們的印記，那是支引領他們靠近的錨。

 

男人喝乾了那杯拿提，「馬戲團。」葛雷夫細微的唸著，卻在另一 批顧客來臨前消失了蹤影。

 

†

 

當葛雷夫牽著魁登斯的手走在沙灘邊時，魁登斯是真的認為這只是尋常的餐後漫步，但即便如此，魁登斯依然覺得不可思議。並不完全是因為男人只是揮揮他的魔杖，他們便到了長島海邊，更多的是他們就在一起的事實。海邊燈塔的光掠過他們，讓葛雷夫的側臉明亮了些，又黯淡下來。帕西佛‧葛雷夫的確有一張英俊的臉，但卻又因為臉上的痣而多了柔潤。 魁登斯胡思亂想著，想著彼此握著的手，想著曾經他曾經看過一本書說著長島的綠燈。魁登斯認不清這是長島哪邊，但沙灘靜的螫人，彷彿世界只遺留下他們倆人。這讓魁登斯緩慢的恐懼起來，像是過往的時間隨著浪潮回溯而上，魁登斯拖拉著自己，讓彼此的腳步慢了下來。但葛雷夫沒有在意，更像是沒有注意到似的牽著青年的手。魁登斯的頭垂了下來，突如其來的孤單起來，他握緊了葛雷夫的手，卻不想出聲。

燈塔的燈又轉了一圈，魁登斯聽見細微的，幾乎被海風掩蓋的旋律。青年本來以為是海風透過岩洞的回聲，但那些旋律帶著青年熟悉的喉音， 魁登斯這才發現是男人在哼歌。青年有些委屈，彷彿那些孤寂只有他自己承受一樣，卻又恍然責怪起自己的懦弱，在更久更久以前，這些空洞與孤單對他而言就如每日太陽的東升西落。但在什麼時候他發現自己幾乎難以記起以前的感觸，那些變成了時間隧道的回音。魁登斯不敢斷定是不是因為握著他的手的男人，靈魂伴侶的意義對他而言太過遙遠，甚至比男人曾跟他提起的死神的聖物還要遙遠。男人的歌聲更大了一些，其中風聲參雜了進來，並開始有了叮鈴聲。魁登斯瑟縮了一下，但又覺得有些荒謬，他身旁的男人可是個巫師呢。而這時男人哼唱的聲音開始有了笑意。燈塔的光轉了再轉，讓海灘不時被強光掃蕩著，這讓魁登斯又過了幾步路才發現前方有些鵝黃的光點，一時間魁登斯甚至認為那些 是天空掉落的流星。

葛雷夫緊緊握著他的手，開始越走越快。魁登斯起初踉蹌了一下，便被男人拉著走。「等等，」帕西，等等。男人幾乎用興奮的步調在沙灘上快步，燈塔依舊掃著這片無人的沙灘，每次光束晃過的時刻他們便離那些光點越近，魁登斯慢慢的看出來那些光團是什麼－－葛雷夫的曲調跟那些鈴鐺聲混合成一首合奏，隨著霓虹的光點和遠方愉快的笑聲旋繞、旋繞。男人幾乎像是孩子般拉著魁登斯快跑起來。沙灘細沙讓他們跑得跌跌撞撞的，葛雷夫甚至還穿著他那套三件式西裝與風衣，被海風吹的紛飛。

魁登斯。葛雷夫突然停了下來，這幾乎讓魁登斯撞向他的男人。他們站在亨利馬戲團的招牌前，鮮豔的「Welcome」比魁登斯記憶中的更加嶄新而明亮。魁登斯目瞪口呆的看著那旋轉木馬與摩天輪搖搖晃晃的轉動著，在即腰的木柵欄後，是星光點點集合的笑聲，與那些七彩的燈飾混合在一起。魁登斯看見那些星光模糊成形，一個模糊的光形鼓起自己的臉頰，讓手上的光束噴向天際，在零落成星子。而另一團光霧拉著長長鼻子滾動著一顆七彩的大球。一群一群像是遊客的流光在圈內轉動著，一團像是氣球的光團緩然的從流光逃逸，飛上了暗紫色的星空。帆布帳篷內不時發出轟然的大笑與掌聲，魁登斯怎樣都不會忘記那些聲音－－那是小時候的魁登斯拿著望遠鏡所看到的那片島嶼。

魁登斯想要說些話，例如疑問，例如呼喚一聲葛雷夫，卻被喉頭的什麼哽住。  
他不可思議地看著男人，唇蠕動著卻說不上話。

 

魁登斯看著男人微笑著，指了指入口。

有兩個小小的光團朝著朝著魁登斯跑來，前面的光團連接著後方的，像是孩子手拉著手。他們奔到了青年的面前，拉扯著魁登斯的手。光團溫暖的既像人又像星辰。去看看啊。他聽見葛雷夫說著。魁登斯看著男人帶著鼓勵的目光，又低頭看著那兩團光團－－魁登斯看見了一個短髮而略為畏縮的孩子，而另一個孩子笑起來有可愛的梨窩。青年猛然的，幾乎要發出一聲哀鳴，他轉頭看像他的伴侶，彷彿是在求救，但葛雷夫只是靠近青年，在他的臉頰吻了一吻。去吧。他的手撫向青年的大腿，幾乎是炙熱的情感從青年的心中迸發而出。「這是給你的禮物。」－－謝謝。青年用口形說著，眼睛被星光反射的濕潤而明亮。青年沒一會便被光團拉著走，葛雷夫只是揮了揮手，目送著青年跨進亨利馬戲團 的招牌內。夜空升上了一粒星，炸成了一串串的煙火。

 

葛雷夫倚在柵欄旁，看著魁登斯從彆扭的左顧右盼到大笑著將光團扛在肩上（那是魁登斯初嚐愛情所綻放的小小星光），朝著旋轉木馬跑去。男人的腰際炙熱著，彷彿腰間的花朵活了過來。他安靜的感受因為魁登斯的心情而產生的溫度，想著在這樣悠遠的時日裡，他們絕大部分都是座孤島，但現在卻能如此親吻、相視而笑。魔法變成的星光在長島的沙灘上閃閃發亮，那是魁登斯在渡過時間中漫長而黑暗的長路時，引領而前的力量。葛雷夫看著自己用魔法的星光與夜空相應閃爍著，若時光是無盡而孤獨的海，葛雷夫只想就這樣將魁登斯輕輕送到這座島上。 馬戲團的光輝應和著青年的笑聲。

 

但帕西佛．葛雷夫忘記了，在他這麼做的同時，自己也緩慢的，靠到 了生命與愛情的岸邊。發出了穩固的一聲，並併發出了一地星光。


End file.
